Marvel Super Hero Squad, Masters of Spinjitzu, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
This is the lost Season of Marvel Super Hero Squad, the ninja, and the turtles to air in the Near Future. Lord Garmadon will be the main villian and Thanos will be the secondary villain of the Season, the Squad must team up, and will focus on the search of the Ooze. Overview When Lord Garmadon from Ninjago and Thanos from Titan, seeks the Ooze, they decides to go through it by becoming more powerful. But it's up to the Super Hero Squad and the ninja, teaming up with the turtles in an attempt to stop Lord Garmadon, with the help of a new Super Hero Squad. Intro: Opening Quote: "With The Power Of the Ooze, I Lord Garmadon will recreate the world in my image!" Iron Man: "Ok Squaddies, Time To HERO UP!" Theme Song When the bad guys are out, all you have to do is shout now.... Who's gonna hero up? Well they may not get along, but they're always fighting strong now.... Who's gonna hero up? Who'll save the day? The Super Hero Squad! They'll hero up, agggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Wolverine and Hulk are fierece, and Lord Garmadon ends in fear When Iron Man joins the fight Falcon and Spider-Man search the sky, the Silver Surfer by their side Thor's hammers has thunder's mighhhttttttttt! Who'll save the day? The Super Hero Squad They'll hero up, agggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Closing Quote: "No! No! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Characters The Super Hero Squad *Captain America - Tom Kenny *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Deadpool - John Kassir *Donatello - Rob Paulsen *Falcon - Alimi Ballard **Redwing - Steven Blum *Hulk - Travis Willingham *Iron Man - Tom Kenny *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Leonardo - Jason Biggs *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Michelangelo - Greg Cipes *Namor - Travis Willingham *Raphael - Sean Astin *Silver Surfer - Mikey Kelley *Spider-Man - Drake Bell *Thor - Dave Boat *Wolverine - Steve Blum *Zane - Brent Miller Other Characters *April O'Neil - Mae Whitman *Casey Jones - Josh Peck *Darreth - Alan Marriot *Dr. Tyler Rockwell - Frank Welker *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Hamato Yoshi - James Sie *Hank Pym - Brian Bloom *Kirby O'Neil - Keith Silverstein *Leatherhead - Peter Lurie *Mailman - Stan Lee *Mr. Murakami - Sab Shimono *Ms. Marvel - Grey DeLisle *Nick Fury - Chi McBride *Nya/Samurai EX - Kelly Metzger *Pete - A.J. Buckley *Pulverizer/Timothy/Mutagen Man - Roger Craig Smith *Reptil - Anthony Del Rio *Scarlet Witch - Tara Strong *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Spike/Slash - Corey Feldman *Splinter - Hoon Lee *Vision - Roger Rose *War Machine - Phil LaMarr Villains *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver - the first antagonist *Thanos - Jim Cummings - the second antagonist **Super-Skrull - Charlie Adler ***Skrulls - Ted Biaselli **Annihilus - Dee Bradley Baker **Ronan - Michael Dorn **Erik the Red - Lawrence Bayne **Kraang - Nolan North ***Mrs. Campbell - Cassandra Peterson *Baxter Stockman - Phil LaMarr **MOUSERS - N/A **Ultimo - N/A *Beetle - N/A *Chris Bradford/Dogpound - Clancy Brown *Dark Yellowjacket - Robin Atkin Downes *Doc Ock - Charlie Adler *Dr. Doom - Charlie Adler **Abombination - Steve Blum **MODOK - Tom Kenny *Dr. Victor Falco/Rat King - Jeffrey Combs *Green Goblin - Armin Shimmerman *Hand Ninjas - N/A *Justin - N/A *Karai/Ultra Deadpool - Kelly Hu/Peter Kelamis **Bizzaro Iron Man - Tom Kenny **Bizzaro Kai - Vincent Tong **Bizzaro Leonardo - Jason Biggs **Bizzaro Spider-Man - Drake Bell **Bizzaro Jay - Michael Adamthwaite **Bizzaro Michelangelo - Greg Cipes **Bizzaro Silver Surfer - Mikey Kelley **Bizzaro Zane - Brent Miller **Bizzaro Donatello - Rob Paulsen **Bizzaro Wolverine - Steve Blum **Bizzaro Cole - Kirby Morrow **Bizzaro Raphael - Sean Astin **Bizzaro Captain America - Tom Kenny **Bizzaro Falcon - Alimi Ballard ***Bizzaro Redwing - Steven Blum **Bizzaro Hulk - Travis Willingham **Bizzaro Namor - Travis Willingham **Bizzaro Thor - Dave Boat *Kingpin - Travis Willingham **Fong - Andrew Kishino **Sid - Andrew Kishino **Tsoi - James Sie *Lizard - Dee Bradley Baker **Newtralizer - Danny Trejo *Mikhail - Scott MacDonald *Mojo - Peter Wildman *Professor Samuel Sterns/Leader - Jeffrey Combs *Pyro - John Kassir *Samukai - Michael Kopsa **Bonezai - Trevor Devail **Chopov - Trevor Devail **Frakjaw - Trevor Devail **Krazi - Trevor Devail **Kruncha - Brian Drummond **Nuckal - Brian Drummond **Wyplash - Michael Dobson *Snake/Plantman - Charlie Adler *Spyroach - N/A *Traag - N/A *Xever/Fishface - Christian Lanz Masters of Evil *Oroku Saki/Shredder - Kevin Michael Richardson (Leader of the Masters of Evil, later betrays the team) **Foot Ninjas - N/A *Baron Zemo - Robin Atkin Downes (member of the Masters of Evil, later becomes leader after Shredder's Betrayal) *Enchantress - Grey DeLisle **Executioner - Travis Willingham *Arnim Zola - Grant Moninger **Doughboy - Grant Moninger *Trapster - Steven Weber *Venom - Steve Blum *Moonstone - Grey DeLisle *Sabretooth - Steve Blum *Crimson Dynamo - Jess Harnell *Wonder Man - Phil LaMarr (Deceased) *Omega Red - Steve Blum *Grey Gargoyle - Troy Baker (Deceased) *Bullseye - Christopher Daniel Barnes *Chemistro - Nolan North *Living Laser - Nolan North Audio and Music The Music in this show is the same as Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Super Hero Squad (video game), Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, Ninjago, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Super Hero Squad Show, Ultimate Spider-Man, Wolverine and the X-Men, X-Men Legends, and X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalyse. *''Mission Briefing: Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' More Coming Soon! Category:Disney shows Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Hub Shows Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:LEGO Category:Upcoming Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Ninjago